


Wheels are Turning

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-11-01
Updated: 1995-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip wants to know why his brother lies in a lonely grave upon Earth... and Tyler has the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels are Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Weichenstellung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133179) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)



> First published in **Uncharted Waters 14** in 1995

Diana's troops landed on the edge of the small human outpost and streamed from the Skyfighters in a river of red as their bright uniforms blazed like fire against the midday sun. They needed supplies desperately if they were to overcome Philip's forces - and human flesh made a tasty meal. The battle commenced immediately with human's screaming and running in blind panic while others grabbed whatever weapons they could find and began to return fire.

Explosions rocked around the base of the skyfighter where Diana waited for word of victory. A smoke-grenade landed near the open hatch, it's dense, acrid smoke filling the small interior and forcing Diana out into the open. She sidled towards the refuge of a small wooden hut, her laser gun held ready to deliver a fatal burst to whoever got in her way but her sadistic smile faltered as heavier fire-power drove her people back. For a moment she thought she recognized the big frame of Tyler's associate, Chris Faber, but that was impossible. Her last report on his whereabouts had placed him and Tyler on the other side of the Canadian border heading towards Toronto. She checked over her shoulder but no sign of her dark-haired nemesis greeted her wary eyes. If Tyler was here then the attack was doomed to failure. Even if they gained the supplies and killed Tyler, the loss to her own forces would be too great. She ordered a retreat; Tyler's death would have to wait until another day.

Her eyes bulged in anger as a new threat appeared in the skies above. Skyfighters began to strafe the red-uniformed figures as they fled back towards the waiting craft. Diana cursed. Philip's forces had found her and he had sworn to watch her die for her part in the assassination of the Leader and for the murder of his brother, Martin. The nearest of her own Skyfighters was less than thirty feet away and she knew she would have to take the risk. She paused at the corner of the small wooden building waiting for the smallest of opportunities as Philip's Skyfighters landed close by.

From his vantage point, Tyler could see lizards running from the new craft and, but for the confusion of the battle, he could almost believe they were killing their own kind. Ahead of him he could make out the distinctive form of the Commander of the Visitor forces - her dark, curly hair blowing in the slight breeze as she screamed orders at her troops. No matter what happened, this time she was going to die. There would be no guards to shield her back, no armor to absorb the impact of each bullet. He raised the Uzi and pulled on the trigger. It clicked, ominously empty. Tyler cursed and threw the spent weapon to the ground. He had no more clips on him. Drawing the blade from it's sheath in his boot, Tyler stalked towards his prey. Perhaps it was meant to be this way, the pleasure of feeling her die under his hand as his knife sunk deep into her body. Tyler grasped Diana around the waist with one hand, the knife poised for the upward arc under the rib cage.

"Stop!"

He swung around using Diana's body to shield him from the owner of the commanding voice, automatically pressing the blade against her soft throat until it drew a bead of green blood - and his mouth fell open in surprise.

"Martin?"

"No, you fool. Martin is long dead. This is Philip, seeking to avenge his brother's death."

Tyler appraised the well-built, golden-haired creature who stood before him wearing a face that haunted his dreams, while the Visitor studied the human. A thought crossed Tyler's mind a moment later. Diana may as well have a bulls-eye painted across her body for all the worth she could be to the impressive male who stood barely twenty feet away. Some shield, he thought wryly, but the Visitor made no move to raise the laser pistol held confidently in his hand.

"Philip. I may have pulled the trigger but this human set the scene - for financial reward."

No denial fell from the thin lips but Philip could see the relief in the dark eyes - relief that the truth was finally out in the open for all to hear. For Tyler, the only saddening aspect was that this brother of his friend would never understand how the money had played so very small a role in his decision to fake the assassination of Diana. The contract had been for Nathan Bates to extract as much information from the brilliant scientist as he could in six months and then Diana would be handed over to Tyler for disposal. The money had been little more than icing on the cake - or had it? Looking back with hindsight it was not so inconceivable that his plan could have failed so terribly. He had misjudged Martin, believing the friendly lizard would have refused to cover the trial, wanting to distance himself from the genocidal commanding officer he had so willingly betrayed. And he had misjudged the tenacity of Michael Donovan. The events had lead to a lonely ranch house where Martin had met his death. Tyler smiled. Not the feral grin that was his trademark but softly with a slight lifting of the corners of his mouth as he realized what other secrets he would be taking to his grave....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

He returned from Science Frontiers within a few hours of the meeting with Nathan Bates, his foot stepping hard on the gas as his eyes warned him that the billowing, black smoke came from the direction of the ranch house. He held a handkerchief over his mouth and nose as he approached the burning building and moved quickly to the far side, away from the wind-driven smoke. A soft moan had brought him to Martin's side. Tyler had glanced around in confusion wondering why Donovan wasn't there and then he remembered the sound of a helicopter receding into the distance. Still puzzled, he fell to Martin's side and reach out to pull back the plaid shirt so he could examine the wounds. The laser had drilled a hole through the Visitor's midriff, cauterizing the wound at the same time but there was nothing anyone could do except sit and watch him die. The pain-filled eyes had opened and accusation had seared it's way into Tyler's soul, followed by a silent command. Suddenly, Tyler understood. Somehow, Martin had faked death to spare Donovan the grief of waiting for his friend to die; a waiting that would take many hours filled with agony for he knew he could not ask Mike to perform one final act of mercy. After Donovan had left, Martin had tried to drag himself back towards the burning ranch where one of the dead guards was lying face-down by the door, a gun still gripped in his outstretched hand. Fire had burnt away the pseudo-skin from Martin's arms and from parts of his face but he ignored that pain as a minor irritation compared to the excruciating agony that filled his guts.

A gentle hand stroked along the side of his face caressing his real skin where the human disguise had been torn away, bringing old longings back to haunt his final moments.

"I know."

The deep, softly spoken words gave Martin peace and he closed his eyes as a gun was leveled at his head. The shot had never ceased to echo around Tyler's mind.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The soft smile deepened as Tyler held the so familiar blue-green eyes.

"Revenge. Then he shall have his revenge as soon as I have taken mine."

Shocked disbelief crossed the faces of Philip's guards as the wrist twisted to slice the razor-sharp knife edge across the vulnerable throat. For a moment Diana stood there, confused by the horror-filled expressions, refusing to believe what her intellect was telling her. Her last sight as her vision darkened forever was of the blond Inspector General who reminded her so much of the traitorous lieutenant she had murdered.

"She always did talk too much."

Tyler let the dead weight fall to the ground at his feet. His heart lighter than it had felt in decades. He had fulfilled his final order from those who commanded him and in doing so he had taken personal revenge on the creature who had destroyed his life. Now, only one act remained. He must avenge the deaths of thousands and the sorrow of millions caused by his own selfishness in wanting Diana's execution for himself. Tyler flipped the knife in his hand until it faced his own body.

"No."

The order thundered across the distance between them in a tone that demanded obedience and Tyler's hand faltered.

"You've taken your revenge. Now let me have mine."

A frown creased the tall forehead. Surely Philip knew he intended to take his own worthless life so the Visitor would not have to debase himself by taking it. Another smile crossed the angular features. This creature wasn't human and, therefore, would not understand what had been offered - or, perhaps, Philip felt it was his duty to slide the blade between Tyler's ribs.

"Drop the knife."

Tyler glanced down at the thin blade seeing the green blood clinging to its dull metallic surface. It would be so quick and easy. One single thrust to still the heart. No time to realize he was dying - so unlike the death he had dealt to Diana. Yes. So easy - the coward's way. The thought stopped him. Philip was right. He deserved a harder death, not just for Martin but for the millions of his own people he had betrayed. The knife fell from his fingers and he waited, patiently, as the Visitor approached him.

The angry glare held him as he felt his arms pulled sharply behind his back and tied securely; eyes that held the same accusation as a similar pair from so long ago. Tyler looked away first. He was led towards one of the shuttles between two burly guards and thrown to the floor at their leader's feet while Philip took the seat directly behind the pilot. Tyler attempted to raise himself into a sitting position as he felt the vibration from the engine through the metallic floor but a black boot between his shoulder blades pushed him back forcefully. He looked up but the Visitor had ceased to pay attention to his captive, although the boot remained fixed on Tyler's back. It seemed as if an eternity passed before the craft decelerated and Tyler was dragged back to his feet by the two guards. It was the second time he had found himself being half-walked, half-dragged through the corridors of a mother ship. This time, however, it was not the shapely figure of Diana that strode along in front of him; the lean hips did not swing in the same way yet to Tyler they were much more seductive....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

He had started out by taunting the Fifth Column leader, not able to place his trust in Diana's first lieutenant as willingly as Michael Donovan but they had reached a mutual understanding and respect for each other by the time the celebrations had started on that first liberation day.

Donovan and Julie had sneaked away from the party early and no-one puzzled over their disappearance, while Martin had floated around the edge of the scene, watching the merrymakers celebrate until finally he settled against an old table.

"Not in the party mood?"

The deep, melodic voice startled him until Tyler moved forward from the dark shadows.

"No, Mr Tyler - but then, neither are you it seems."

A sardonic smile lifted one corner of his companion's mouth.

"Touché. The only parties I ever enjoy are the ones that end in a bang."

"That's a strange phrase, 'end in a bang', it has several connotations if I remember my human slang correctly."

Tyler grinned this time and Martin was pleased to see the first honest smile on the man's face. It lifted the dark, brooding features up into sunlight, dazzling Martin with it's warmth. The smile faded but the deep brown eyes still danced. The Visitor came to a decision.

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

Martin had become very adept at reading human expressions and what he read now was interest mixed with confusion. Tyler wasn't sure whether the Visitor understood the meaning of his words when taken in context with the previous phrase. A hand reaching out to gently caress his cheek convinced him otherwise. Martin knew all too well what he had proposed. Tyler swallowed as he felt a strange burning in his chest, his heart beating slightly faster. A sensation of butterflies fluttering in his stomach and a tingling in his groin told him that he found no revulsion in the proposition. His eyes narrowed in speculation. He had lived dangerously all his life and the idea of being with this creature excited him. He licked his lips and nodded. Martin stood up and slowly made his way to the door. He didn't look back. Tyler would follow in his own time.

The night had been unforgettable for both of them as Martin sank into the inferno of Tyler's body, basking in the greater heat of his alien lover. For both of them it was a first time with another species and they spent the night learning how to please the other, each taking their turn in the dominant role until the first streaks of a new day bled into the shuttered room.

Martin moaned softly, not feeling the cold of early morning as he lay safely within the circle of hot, non-Sirian arms. His head lay against Tyler's shoulder, feeling and hearing the strong beat of an alien heart pushing red blood through his exotic lover's body. He paused to wonder how the texture of Tyler's skin would feel against his own soft hide of scales, to have those dangerous yet gentle hands caress the sensitive membranes that, when raised, formed a bright crest that ran from the forehead to the nape of his neck. There was no pleasure in letting those fingers wander through the blond hair, it was, after all, only a wig.

His hearing, being more sensitive than a human's, caught the small sounds of people beginning to stir and he knew his time with Tyler was over. Perhaps there would be other times, perhaps, one day, he would be able to come to Tyler without this human disguise. Perhaps...

When Martin sought out his enigmatic human lover later in the day he learned Tyler had left without even saying good-bye, but then he remembered the last words Tyler had spoken before leaving his bed. _I have to go now_ Perhaps he had said good-bye after all.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Tyler was yanked upright by the guard on his left, the movement placing greater strain on his bent-back arms but the action was of little concern to the ex-CIA agent. Instead his thoughts continued down the trail of memories.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Standing at the back of the room, eyes forever moving over the sea of faces watching for any sign of trouble then, suddenly, he was captured by a familiar blue-eyed stare. He had smiled back, gently, but then Donovan had pulled his new cameraman's attention back to the job in hand and Tyler had moved away before the eyes could relocate his own.

Another boring press conference concerning the up and coming trial of Diana but this time Martin had ignored his friend's demands and had started to push his way through the crowd towards his one-time lover. Tyler had waited, greeting Martin with a small welcoming smile. A clamor from a small group of reporters disagreeing with some statement caught their attention.

"Mike should have killed her when he had the chance. I would not have hesitated."

Tyler had acknowledged the truth in his companion's statement accepting the depth of Martin's hatred for Diana.

"How have you been?"

"Okay, but I dislike the thought of having to spend the rest of my life tied to these. Especially at the price Science Frontiers are charging."

Martin rattled the small box of capsules that protected him from the toxic effects of the Red Dust. Tyler guessed there could be only four or five left.

"You're getting low."

"There's plenty of time to pick up another box. I wanted to see you again but you're a hard man to find."

Someone brushed against him and Tyler heard Martin curse the lack of privacy. From his position, Tyler could see Donovan searching the crowd for his cameraman - and friend. The familiar grin split the face in two when he spotted Martin standing next to Tyler and he began to push his way through the groups of reporters.

"Are you covering the trial?"

Martin shook his head. He doubted he could spend time in the same room as that cold, calculating bitch and not end up on a murder charge. Donovan arrived slightly breathless and greeted his old associate.

"Tyler. When Martin said he saw you the other month I thought he was hallucinating. Can't you find a war these days?"

Tyler grimaced at the familiar sarcasm, his body tensing slightly. Silently, Martin wished Mike would go away. He loved his friend dearly but he had so much he wanted to say to the mysterious human by his side and he knew Tyler would never open up in front of Donovan.

"I've got to go now."

"Well, don't start any wars on my account."

Tyler smiled tightly at the ex-Resistance leader and then turned to his ex-lover. Silently, Martin cursed the lack of opportunity and their eyes held for a moment, each filled with a single message - if only...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Philip stopped and palmed the lock on the door that led to the part of his quarters that he used as an office. The guards marched the human to the front of the wide desk and waited in silence as Philip took his seat. A small signal of dismissal sent them striding from the room leaving the bound human alone with the Inspector General of the Sirian Empire. Philip leaned back into the thickly padded seat and stared at the human. He had learned of Tyler's involvement in Diana's escape a long time ago and had made many attempts to locate the man. He had come to Earth seeking answers to why Martin had betrayed his own people and to why his murdered body was decomposing on this alien world. Donovan had told him Martin had died in his arms but that he had never been given the opportunity to give his friend the decent burial he deserved; the war had seen to that. Philip had no such restrictions on his movements. He located the burnt out ranch house and discovered his brother's body in a shallow grave. The laser burn was still visible through the rotting clothes but the bullet hole through the skull left a lot more questions awaiting answers. Philip was too knowledgeable of battle injuries to believe it could have been over for his brother as quickly and as painlessly as Donovan had stated. Either Donovan was an exceptional liar or he truly believed this to be the case. However, Philip had decided long ago that Donovan was telling the truth as he perceived it and, from the little he had learned of his human friend, he knew Donovan could never shoot another creature at point blank range no matter what the circumstances; not even out of mercy. It was a long shot but...

"Donovan believes Martin died in his arms. You and I know differently."

Tyler closed his eyes. So that secret would not be going with him to the grave after all. Philip felt a flutter of compassion for the human as he gained a new piece of information that brought him almost to the end of his quest. Martin's death was no longer such a mystery but he waited patiently for the human to find the right words.

"Martin tricked him into believing he was dead. I found him dragging himself towards a gun. It was so far away and every movement must have been agonizing but he barely had the strength left to cry out. I can never understand my own people. They would shoot a lame horse but would sit and watch a man die in agony."

Tyler stopped and allowed his thoughts to clear away the emotional debris before continuing.

"I didn't love your brother but I did respect him. Enough to want to see his suffering over with quickly. And to think Diana thought she had pulled the trigger on Martin when all this time..."

Philip nodded slowly then rose to his feet. He made his way around the desk until he stood behind the human. Tyler waited patiently for the laser blast that would end his life. He heard a knife slipping from it's sheath and smiled. So it was to be done that way. Cold fingers touched his bare arm just below the edge of the tee shirt and, suddenly, his arms were free. He pulled them in front of himself and rubbed them to aid the circulation then flexed his shoulder muscles to ease the tension caused by being held too long in an unnatural position. All the time he waited for the end.

"You are not a prisoner on board this ship but then, neither are you free to go. There is still a debt to pay but, as yet, I haven't worked out the price."

The silence stretched while Tyler tried to comprehend the words. Not a prisoner?

"You trust me not to run at the first opportunity?"

"Run where? Is there any place on Earth where you can hide from yourself? No. You will stay. Your life belongs to me now."

The dark eyes glared almost with hatred and, though Philip could not see his expression, he recognized the stiffening in the stocky frame but they both knew it was the truth. Tyler had made his decision when he dropped the knife and handed his life over to Philip. The Visitor walked over to the far wall and pressed a couple of switches; a bed appeared.

"You will sleep here. I will order fresh clothes for you and some food. You may not have heard, but the war is over."

Philip left the room leaving Tyler standing alone in it's center, staring at the closed door.

********************

The Sirians disposed of their human disguises within hours of Diana's death. If Sirius and Earth were to have any chance of building something from the ashes of the war then the time for pretense was over.

Days passed slowly and no-one seemed to bother with the lone human who walked the corridors whenever and wherever he pleased. He rarely spoke with anyone but, then, no-one ever made any attempt to talk to him.

The door to the control deck opened and the Watch Officer glanced up at the new arrival. The last time she had seen this particular human on the bridge, he had splattered the walls with bullets and the blood of her colleagues. The idea had been to rescue an eminent scientist who was being tortured by Diana into creating a force field but rumor had it the scientist had been murdered soon after reaching Earth. It wasn't the truth but the Watch Officer was not to blame for her ignorance. War brought many lies and half-truths and paraded them as the whole truth. Propaganda was one of war's most deadly weapons and Diana had used that particular weapon to great effect. Gis'Sla watched the human, covertly as he deliberated on the threshold on whether or not to enter the room. It was more than just the quiet efficiency that had drawn him to the edge but he sensed the hostility emanating from the female in charge. Finally he turned away, head bowed in dejection, leaving the female confused. Gis'Sla rose from her seat and stepped after him, stopping him in the corridor where he had gone but a few feet.

"Would you care to view the Control Room."

It was not a request but neither was it a demand. He followed her back and stepped passed her. The sight that met his eyes confirmed his suspicions. They were no longer in Earth's orbit. The stars streaming towards him made him feel nauseous and he turned away from the view screen.

********************

Philip studied the human. Tyler was very quiet, hardly saying a word as they shared the evening meal. Philip/Hs'Kala held another wriggling mouse above his soft, leathery lips and dropped it in, swallowing quietly. He had decided right from the beginning he was not going to hide his eating habits. The human must learn to live with the sight of live food being consumed. In addition, he refused to explain why the Sirians had to eat meat that way. Tyler had access to the library through the computer on the desk. If he wanted to know then he could find out for himself.

Tyler glanced up from where he was toying with the cooked food on his plate, suddenly aware that Hs'Kala was annoyed with him. The reptilian face staring back bore no resemblance to any human let alone to Martin or Philip but Tyler had become comfortable with it nonetheless. He could even differentiate between that face and the many others on board the ship.

"Why didn't you tell me we had left Earth?"

"Why did you need to know? Were you planning on going somewhere?"

The dark eyes hardened. He hadn't planned on going anywhere yet now he found himself on the way to Sirius or some other world. Hs'Kala clamped his lips together - the human had no rights yet it would have been kinder if he had been told rather than finding it out for himself. His voice softened, almost begging for understanding.

"I have to return to Sirius."

"Leader's orders?"

Hs'Kala ignored the sarcasm with what Tyler recognized as the equivalent of a smile. His crest raised slightly, displaying a hint of deep orange. It was something that intrigued Tyler. The crest looked like a ridge of bone until you got up close, then you noticed the small wrinkles of folded membrane at the base. He had never seen one fully extended and assumed it was used in rituals to attract a mate until he discovered that females also had a crest, although it was smaller. If he could improve his language skills then he might be able to locate the information on the computer. As if reading his thoughts, Hs'Kala asked him how his language training was going.

"The tutor's good but the pupil's slow."

"That's not what Ys'Kas'Lis has told me. He said you are a fast learner but you would improve if you used your skills on someone other than just himself."

Hs'Kala changed to his own language.

"Instead you walk the corridors like a wraith. Speaking to no-one. Well, from now on, we will no longer speak your language."

Tyler frowned as he tried to decipher the sibilant hisses and clicks.

"I don't understand..."

"Then. You. Must. Learn. Fast... No. More. English. Unless. You. Are. Not. Up. To. The. Challenge?"

Tyler smiled. Hs'Kala had already worked out Tyler's character and knew how stubborn the human could be. Had he simply made it an order never to speak English, Tyler would have refused to speak the Sirian language. Instead, he had forced Tyler into a corner - or so he thought. Tyler replied in English.

"I'm not up to the challenge."

Hs'Kala straightened, his forked tongue flicked out in a low hiss and then he laughed when he realized the human had translated his own words into English. He nodded his head in acceptance. He'd been caught out.

"If you would agree to use the modified lang..."

"NO."

Hs'Kala nodded. He wouldn't press the human on this issue. The machine was too similar to the one Diana had used to torture humans. She had called it Conversion. Tyler had been subjected to the Conversion process and, although he had broken the conditioning, he still retained the nightmares.

********************

That night, Hs'Kala stood at the threshold to the office listening to the human as he whimpered his way through another nightmare, silently cursing the Computer Operator who decided to regain some file store by erasing the Conversion files. If the files had still existed then he could have accessed Tyler's and figured out a way to de-program him. Instead he would have to wait until the human was willing to talk about it. And with Tyler, that could take a lifetime.

"Martin..."

Hs'Kala held his breath at the mention of the familiar Earth name and another thought ripped through his mind.

_Why am I bothering with him at all? He killed my nest-mate... No. Diana shot my brother and left him to die slowly and in agony. Tyler merely showed him mercy. So why does Martin haunt your dreams, Tyler?_

Hs'Kala moved back into his own living quarters as he heard the slight change in Tyler's breathing. The human had a sixth sense for being watched. During the first few nights he would wake instinctively when he felt Hs'Kala's presence but, over the passed few days, he seemed to have developed a recognition of the Visitor who often watched him from the doorway as he slept. Hs'Kala had no doubt the human would be on his feet, alert and ready to kill if any other creature came so close.

A light flashing on the console attracted his attention. He had left strict orders for silent communication during the night cycle so as not to awaken his guest. However, if it was urgent or if he did not answer within a set time period then they would resort to audible methods. Hs'Kala acknowledged the call before the time limit expired.

"Sir, I have a message from Earth."

"Could it not wait until the morning cycle?"

"Apparently not. It is a private communication from one known as Willie."

Hs'Kala hissed slowly. Willie was close to the LA Resistance -and to Michael Donovan. "I will take the call on a private channel."

The Sirian face that appeared on the screen was not familiar as Hs'Kala had only ever seen the human disguise before but he smiled as he recognized the familiar timid gestures.

"Sir, I... Your brother... erhm."

"Martin?"

"Yes, Martin. He... left a message that I was supposed to give to you should you ever come for him and find him..."

"Dead."

Willie swallowed self-consciously and nodded. "Yes. I forgot and then I found it yesterday but you had left orbit and I..."

"Willie. What does the message say?"

"It is sealed."

"A written message?" The timid Sirian nodded several times. Starting slowly but moving to a faster nod as he deciphered the sentence. "Open it."

"He told me that no-one else must eat it."

Hs'Kala frowned. Eat it? Perhaps he meant... "You mean read it."

"Yes, read it."

"I'm certain Martin would not mind if you read the letter to me."

"I could send it on the next ship."

"Willie. Read the letter."

The Sirian gulped audibly and carefully tore through the seal. The paper inside was still as crisp and white as the day it had been placed in the envelope. Hs'Kala waited impatiently as Willie placed a hand over his mouth alternating Oh dear's and hmms, silently wondering how the Sirian could have survived so long on Earth with such a rudimentary control of the English language.

"Willie. I meant for you to read the letter to me."

"Oh, sorry. Erhm."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Martin sat at his dining table and stared at the piece of paper wondering what he could say to the brother who probably considered him to be a traitor. He wrote the first word; a name. Hs'Kala.

"Well, that's a good start."

Martin laughed at his own sarcasm then took a deep breath of the fresh air that filtered softly into the sunlit room. He poised the pen above the paper and then let the thoughts in his head tumble out of his mind and down his arm to the pen. It was hard at first for it had been almost a year since he had last written in his own language but the characters flowed like old friends as he told of his love of life - all life. He wrote of honor and trust betrayed by Diana. And then he wrote of love.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Willie read the letter with as much dignity as he could muster.

"And then I fell in love with a human. So strange a feeling -so strange a choice, especially when I consider how antagonistic we were towards one another at first. He doesn't give his trust easily but eventually it came with begrudging acceptance. He was my lover for a single night. A night I could have wished to last forever. Hs'Kala, if you are reading this letter then I am dead - and our people have returned. Hopefully, this time they have come in peace but should that not be the case then I beg one favor of you. If you should find him then let him die quickly and with dignity as befits a warrior. Don't let them slaughter him for food like an animal. His name is Clarence Hamilton Tyler - but never call him that. He dislikes his full name. Just call him Tyler - or Ham, if he'll let you."

Willie's voice faded as he remembered that terrible first night after Diana's forces attacked. Tyler had sat alone in the dark and Willie had sensed a heaviness that mirrored the weight of his own heart as he remembered the human female he had loved and lost exactly a year previously. He'd felt almost compelled to wander in and sit close by. Not close enough to touch, merely close enough for his presence to be noted. They had remained that way until dawn, neither speaking, as they waited out the long night. He brought his thoughts back to the present - and the letter in his hands.

"Your brother - always. Ms'Sla'Kala. Martin."

As the face faded from the view screen Hs'Kala sensed a presence and spun to face the doorway to the office. The dark eyes bore into him with an intensity that would have caused lesser mortals to back away in fear but Hs'Kala was not a lesser mortal. How long he had been standing there was immaterial for, judging by his expression, Hs'Kala knew he had overheard the final part of the message.

"So now you know it all. The final piece of the puzzle slots into place. Now it's time to name the price."

"No. There's more that you're not telling."

The human's face darkened in anger, the eyes sending daggers across the room.

"What do you want me to do? Write it out in my own blood?"

"If that's what it takes to get the whole truth."

Tyler exhaled harshly in annoyance and stormed off. Hs'Kala heard the office door close as the human headed out into the corridor bare-footed wearing only shorts and a tee shirt. The few Visitors still wandering the corridors stood back as the human pushed them aside - almost daring someone to try and make something of it. He was spoiling for a fight. His subconscious directed him to the gymnasium where he let loose with a violent attack on the equivalent of a punch bag only stopping when the adrenaline was completely depleted and he fell exhausted against the hard piece of equipment. As the fog of anger and mental anguish left him, Tyler became aware first of the smears of blood from his lacerated knuckles and then of the horror-stricken expressions on the off-duty crew members making use of the gym.

"What are you looking at?"

"An insane human."

Tyler whirled, still panting hard, as he faced the owner of a familiar voice. Gis'Sla motioned the others to continue with their work-outs and padded towards the human.

"We'd best leave here."

"Yeah, before they smell my blood and think dinner's arrived."

Gis'Sla gave the Sirian equivalent of a chuckle and led the human to the door, stopping as she noticed her leader standing by the entrance. Tyler grimaced but couldn't meet the orange-slitted eyes.

"Sir."

"Lieutenant."

Gis'Sla turned away leaving Tyler standing alone in front of Hs'Kala. The Sirian sniffed the air and then his gaze fell on the damaged hands remembering Tyler's angry outburst about writing in blood.

"Ordinary ink would have been sufficient."

Tyler tried to stop the grin but failed miserably. His eyes danced with an inner light but just as quickly he sobered and the light faded.

"You're right. There is more, but I'm just not ready yet."

Hs'Kala nodded, that strange feeling of compassion overpowering him again as he read the truth in Tyler's face. With a slight flick of his hand, Hs'Kala motioned the human out into the corridor ahead of him.

"The infirmary is on the next level down."

********************

Hs'Kala sighed as another communication broke his concentration. Sirius was barely three days away and there was still so many arrangements to make. The message from the High Council was no different from the last one and he filed it away at the back of his mind where he could take it out and work on it later. Moments later Tyler wandered into the office and flopped down on the chair opposite. A welcome interruption. Hs'Kala spoke in the Sirian language.

"How was your language lesson."

Tyler gave a small half-smile and replied in Sirian. "It went well."

"I have arranged quarters for you on the Officer's level."

Hs'Kala gave the equivalent of a frown as he saw the closed expression cross Tyler's face. He thought Tyler would be pleased that he trusted him enough to give him full privacy. He leaned back in his chair and studied the human carefully, suddenly aware of the changes since the man had been brought on-board. The sullen human, wanting only for death, had begun to notice the world around him once more. The feet that had dragged so slowly through the corridors now carried him with greater purpose. Eyes, once so dull and lifeless, now sparkled with interest. Even Ys'Kas'Lis had been amazed at the sudden increase in Tyler's learning abilities as the human devoured more and more knowledge and he asked Hs'Kala how any of his people could have believed the lies told by Diana. If Tyler was a typical human then it was small wonder so many Sirians had rebelled against her. Killing a human for food would be like slaughtering and eating one of your own.

"I thought you would be pleased to have your own rooms."

"Yes. I am pleased."

Hs'Kala hissed in annoyance as he recognized the lie for what it was. "Okay. We reach Sirius in 3 days. You will stay here until we reach orbit. Now let me get on with my work."

Hs'Kala stared at the door long after the human had left the room. That strange feeling had crept over him again as he realised Tyler wanted to stay close to him. All exciting and frightening at the same time. Was this the feeling Martin could not describe when he looked upon his exotic lover? Hs'Kala pushed down on the crest that trembled as it threatened to rise.

********************

It was the increased heat that brought Hs'Kala from a deep sleep and his eyes opened to find the human curled up by his side. He froze, partly as he wondered how the human could have sneaked into his bed without waking him and partly as he puzzled on why he was there at all. Hs'Kala listened to the deep, even breathing. Tyler was asleep - not just pretending. He relaxed and stared at the alien yet so familiar features.

_Is this how you came to my brother? Did he awaken to find you curled by his side?_

The thoughts bounced around his mind as he reached out to caress the soft skin with a single digit. He traced a line from the sharp cheekbone to the pliant mouth. The lips curled up into a smile as his finger skimmed their sensitive surface and a pink tongue peaked out to wet the lips leaving a dampness against the pad at the tip of his finger. Before the eating of human flesh had become forbidden, some of his people had considered the tongue to be a delicacy, and before learning of the intelligence of the Earth creatures, Hs'Kala had agreed; a thought that sickened him now he knew the truth. He let his hand drop back to the thin cover and closed his eyes. When he awoke he expected to find no trace of the human but the heat against his side had traveled until the human lay draped across his arm and chest, the head snuggled against his shoulder. Hs'Kala waited as Tyler took a deep breath and opened sleepy eyes to face a new day. Awareness came back in a flood but there was no embarrassment merely an expression in the dark depths daring him to comment.

********************

Hs'Kala glanced up at yet another interruption to his busy schedule to find Gis'Sla waiting outside his door. She marched in on his command and came to attention in front of his desk.

"I may have the files you requested."

Hs'Kala frowned. He couldn't remember asking for any files then the memory returned and his eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be. They said those files had been destroyed.

"The Conversion files?"

"Yes, Sir. Copies were found in Diana's secret store. It has taken this long to break through the encryption system. Sir, there is no guarantee the file you are searching for is in there - although the file on Julie Parrish is clearly marked. Diana used to play that one constantly, trying to figure out where the earlier process had failed so she could make improvements."

"Thank you." Hs'Kala looked up at the nervous shifting. "Is there something more?"

"Sir. There are directories filled with the files on her -experiments - on humans. A few weeks ago none of what I saw in those files would have affected me. We used to dissect lower life forms in Biology lessons. Now it sickens me to have been a part of it all. Sir? How could the ones who came here, who walked among the humans, not recognize their intelligence? They had space travel, I'll admit it was not far advanced but it was there. They knew yet they said nothing. Instead they led us to believe the signs of technology on the surface were those built by our forces during the first invasion, that the creatures filling our holds and stomachs were not the same as the ones which attacked our armies. And we believed it."

"We wanted to believe it - because the truth was too horrific to contemplate but it's over now although there will be many who will refuse to believe we could have done such a thing. Lieutenant, we all have to accept what was done, learn from it and go on."

"Yes, Sir."

Hs'Kala watched his top lieutenant turn and walk away. As the door closed behind her he toyed with the instruction sheet she had left then accessed the computer using the highest authority code in the Sirian Empire. The list of Diana's directories streamed passed. Most were obscure titles but one caught his attention. Clarry. Hs'Kala opened the first file in the directory and watched as a detested face appeared on the screen. The self-satisfied smile behind the sapphire eyes mocked the listener, the voice dripped of honey.

_Species Human, Race type Caucasian, Sex Female, Age 59... The female had borne two young, both males. St. John Marcus and Clarence Hamilton known affectionately as SinJin and Clarry. It is the second son, Clarry, that interests me... The female died of a massive coronary. A pity. I may have been able to use her in a further experiment concerning her second offspring._

Hs'Kala halted the replay and wondered whether Diana had found time to torture 'Clarry' with his mother's death - or if Tyler even knew of her fate, but now was not the time to break this news.

The second file gave him the information he wanted. He listened through twice before calling Ys'Kas'Lis to his office. The language instructor was the closest he had to a human psychologist. Ys'Kas'Lis was the only other person on-board who knew everything about Tyler's involvement in Diana's escape and Martin's death. Even the letter from Martin, which had caught up with the ship a few days previously had been handed over to the psychologist without a second thought. He waited patiently as the psychologist used all his knowledge of the withdrawn human to decipher the Conversion entry. Ys'Kas'Lis shook his head in wonder as he listened to Diana's interpretation of Tyler's conversion, amazed that she really hadn't understood Tyler at all. She thought she had placed the images in her victim's head not realizing they were already there in another less visual form. She wanted Donovan dead so had made him the enemy. She used Tyler's strong feelings towards his missing family as the key and his fear of them all becoming a lizard snack as a prop.

"The Conversion. Diana had misinterpreted the entire sequence. Tyler didn't hate Donovan for his family. I believe he hated him for the truth he represented. Tyler blames himself for the deaths of the thousands during the second invasion - being loaded onto our mother ships in their capsules on an endless conveyor belt. He hated Donovan for standing there laughing as he impotently begged for an end to what he believed he had set in motion. Yet still it is not enough."

Ys'Kas'Lis shook his head and glanced away.

"Somehow, we must get him to talk about the nightmares."

"How long have you been there?"

The psychologist looked around in confusion but could see no-one until the human stepped into view from the other side of the open door.

"I followed Ys'Kas'Lis into the room. He's not very observant." Tyler sank to the ground, leaning his back against the wall as he stared at the two Sirians. "We reach your home world tomorrow so I guess this is as good a time as any... to hear the truth. You see, Diana was right. I did it for money. Oh, at the time I convinced myself the money was just an additional bonus, but Martin knew. The betrayal in his eyes when I found him at the ranch... I faked her assassination because I wanted her to know who her executioner was, not some unidentifiable killer in a crowd. But I could have arranged it all without Nathan Bates' money. I could have taken her to that ranch and killed her slowly but instead of leaving her body to rot in a shallow grave I had to leave Martin. Do you want to know how she made me hate Donovan? By making him laugh at me as if he were blameless. Donovan, always so sure of himself, the people's hero, the do-gooder, and then I realized the wheels had already been turning long before that... day. If Donovan had killed the bitch when he had the chance... instead of being so merciful."

Tears trickled over the rims of his eyes as he fought to hold them back and he bowed his head in shame.

********************

Hs'Kala turned over restlessly in his bed. Tomorrow they reached Sirius and then he had new duties to perform. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but glanced at the door as a familiar sensation of being watched reached into his tired mind. The reptilian eyes could see quite clearly in the darkened room and found Tyler standing on the threshold of the sleeping quarters, uncertain of his reception following the final confession of his crimes. He palmed the light to softly illuminate the room and held open the cover. After a moments hesitation, the human scrambled into the bed and wrapped himself around the dry, slightly leathery form. Hs'Kala moved his arm to pull the human tighter against him.

"Have you worked out the price?"

"You have already paid more than your fair share. Tomorrow I will return you to Earth. I will hold your life no longer. You are free to leave."

Tyler closed his eyes and nodded his acceptance against the cool shoulder. Without knowing, Hs'Kala had just taken his slice of the human's soul by sending him away. They lay awake in silence for a long time until Hs'Kala noticed the soft caress of hot fingers against his side. He reached up a hand and ran his own fingers through the silken, dark brown strands of hair behind the human's ear then down to the vulnerable throat where he could feel the throb of blood pulsing with each beat of the alien heart. A whisper like a warm summer breeze brushed across his hearing.

"Love me."

"I already do."

The human trembled in his arms as he rolled Tyler beneath him. His forked tongue flicked out to taste the salty sheen of sweat glistening across the almost hairless chest. Mouths met in a hunger for acceptance, clinging together as they explored the new textures and celebrated their differences. Tyler smiled against the ridge of his lover's mouth as strong legs clamped around his own, forcing their lower bodies together, their shafts colliding, sending ripples of electricity coursing through them. His spirit soared as the friction sent him climbing to the edge of the precipice and with a cry he fell over the edge to be carried away on a sigh. His eyes opened to the colors of the rainbow and, with eyes wide in wonder, Tyler skimmed fingers along the sensitive membrane that fanned across the pillow. He gazed down at his sated lover in awe and heard again the deep sigh that had lifted him on the breeze and brought him safely back down.

"Beautiful."

Tyler pushed a hand between their tightly pressed bodies and felt Hs'Kala pull back slightly to give him access. His questing fingers found the slick residue of their spent passion. He lifted his hand between their close faces and watched as the very pale green, viscous fluid merged with his own milky seed. Dark brown eyes held the orange of his lover as he delicately licked one sticky finger, the tongue curving around to capture a droplet before it ran. The vertical, black slits widened at the eroticism and he edged forward until his own tongue flicked between the hot fingers, darting away as the sensitive tips collided with it's blunt alien mate. He reached up and pushed the hand aside as he pressed his mouth against the other's, his tongue seeking to taste every corner. He hissed as he tasted himself and moaned as he was rolled until they lay side by side. Fingers scorched a path across his rib scales moving down his flank and around to massage the softer skin of his inner thigh. Hs'Kala obeyed the gentle command and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes as the human kneeled astride the firmer body then opening them widely as sharp teeth nipped at sensitive skin. Tyler smiled as he put into practice all the movements learned so eagerly during a single night of passion from what seemed a lifetime ago. Tyler marveled at the uninhibited reaction to his diligent fingers, suddenly aware of how restrictive the thick pseudo-skin must have been to Martin. His lips sucked at secret erotic zones, his tongue teasing glands to secrete pheromones exciting his lover but all the time moving lower down the exposed body. Cool hands grasped the side of Tyler's head dragging at his ears, pulling the short strands of his hair as Hs'Kala pushed his lover downwards, desperate for an end to the indescribable torture yet wanting it to go on forever. He cried out as the hot mouth descended upon the center of his being, his nerve endings screaming as the blunt tongue twisted across the sensitive glans. The strong sucking brought him to the very edge of his existence and as the final flick across the glans toppled him over the edge he thought he had died only to be reborn like a phoenix rising from the ashes. When he could feel again he found himself wrapped in strong, human arms, with soft words of endearment whispering across his senses.

"It's okay. Sleep now."

Somehow he couldn't find the strength to disobey and drifted into a deep, peaceful world full of dark, haunting eyes and hotter-than-Sirian hands.

When the night cycle turned into day, Hs'Kala awoke with a start, afraid it had been only a dream but his heart fluttered as he felt the deep, melodic rhythm of the human heart beneath his fingers. His human.

He waited patiently, watching the rise and fall of the naked chest, until a lazy smile stretched across the now beloved features and eyes opened to greet his new lover. Hs'Kala caressed the firm chest feeling a nipple tighten beneath his gentle, insistent touch. His hand was grasped firmly and his eyes captured by the dark depths.

"You said I was free to go. Does this mean I am also free to stay?"

Hs'Kala felt his heart twist at the thought of what was being offered. Would Tyler stay with him? He forced the excitement back down, not wanting to raise all his hopes should the human mean only that he did not wish to return to Earth.

"Yes."

"Will your Leader allow me to stay with you?"

Hs'Kala smiled at the human, his heart bursting with the joy the words evoked.

"Ham Tyler, I am the Leader."

THE END


End file.
